


Capable

by Patient4479TheJoker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dark!Adam, Gen, Past Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patient4479TheJoker/pseuds/Patient4479TheJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan always thought he was strong but after being thrown into the chaos that was monsters, demons, and angels, he began to doubt how strong he really was. His time in hell tested his will and tried to break him, but as time went on, he never fell apart. His time with Lucifer proved that he could do anything and he wasn't weak. He realized what he could really be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Adam fanfiction. It's dark and gritty. It can be read as a one shot, but I do intend for it to be multi-chapter soon. This is just the prologue and everything will be fleshed out in the next chapters. It may have explicit torture in the future, be forewarned. I'll post a warning on that chapter when/if it happens.

Adam never really did anything wrong. He was a good person. He may have been considered weak in the world of the supernatural, but his only crime was that he believed the angels. Adam was just a the nineteen year old college kid from a little town in Wisconsin. It was just him and his mother and rarely saw his father, but he had always had a normal life. He had close friends, good grades, even a girlfriend for a while. The last thing he ever expected was to be killed by ghouls. He was young. He was just a kid and dying had led him down the path of corruption, torture, and mistrust. His mother was dead, he was living eternity in hell, and no existence he’s lived so far has been up to his expectations. There’s no reason to wish for death because he knows all it will only bring more pain. There was no reason to believe in it. Everyone he had met since returning to the living had lied and betrayed him.  
  
Except Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer had never lied to him. Never had any reason to betray him. Adam was just there for his amusement because he had nothing else to do in the cage other than fight Michael. He spent a long time with Sam, but after his favorite human had left all that remained was Adam, the bastard child he had no interest in. He tortured him and never gave him any other front. He spent a lot of time trying to break him and tear him down. Adam was there with Lucifer, being tortured. He never begged or even said a word. He always had a fire in his eye and despite being the nineteen year old college kid from a little town in Wisconsin, he was stronger than Lucifer thought he could ever be.  
  
The years dragged on and it reached far past the time Sam had been there and Adam changed. Lucifer was enjoying himself but he slowly became frustrated with Adam's resistance despite the interesting challenge. He decided to try and break Adam mentally. He told Adam that Dean and Sam are never coming for him and that he’s stuck there forever with Lucifer. They abandoned him. Lucifer wants to break Adam like he did Sam now because it wasn't possible that Adam was far more resilient than his vessel. It was then that Adam spoke for the first time among the decades and centuries he'd been there. "I know." It was just two words and it was so simple and quiet, but the tone was powerful. It was filled with angry recognition. Lucifer wasn't lying. He knew it. When Adam looked up at his torturer, the fire in his eyes was still there after all the centuries.  
  
Lucifer realized in that moment that it was will power or determination. It was pain, anger, and hatred. The Devil knew that he couldn't torture someone that had nothing left. Adam knew he couldn't be dependent on the Winchesters saving him, he realized. There was no point in hoping or putting any trust in them. He never begged Lucifer to stop because the torture kept him from the mind numbing boredom that came with the hell. He was already empty and his time there only fueled his rising rage. Adam’s been there for centuries, being tortured and twisted beyond recognition personally by Lucifer. He was a just a college kid but the moment he went in, it all stopped and he became something else.  
  
He never really knew what to expect if he got out of hell.  
  
Adam knew there were monsters, demons, angels and archangels that existed. They were cruel, scary, murderous, and could do things that normal people could never even imagine possible. Throughout all of this, he had forgotten just what humans were capable of. He had forgotten about the murderers, rapists, cannibals, and psychopaths. It all changed when he was mysteriously freed and could finally feel the fresh air on his face and the sense of release through his soul. Out of hell, where he could finally do something other than the monotonous torture he went through for so long, Adam remembered exactly what a human was capable of. He realized what they could and would be willing to do and he knew exactly what he was.  
  
A monstrosity born from hate, betrayal, and anger was walking the earth and he was going to show how terrifying humans could be.

**Author's Note:**

> It was based off my theory/prediction/speculation that I came up with on tumblr: http://gabriel-fallen-angel.tumblr.com/post/89526407544/lets-talk-adam-milligan Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


End file.
